Fit For a King
by Mercy Phoenixx
Summary: Ventus is anthropomorphic (a furry) and a slave. He's given to Prince Terra as a birthday present and begins to fall in love with the kind-hearted prince, who treats him like a person, and not an object. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Fit for a King

Pairing: Terra/Ventus

Summary: Ventus is anthropomorphic (a furry) and a slave. He's given to Prince Terra for the prince's birthday and begins to fall in love with the kindhearted prince, who treats him like an actual person, and not an object. Ventus' POV. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did AkuRoku and RiSo would be real things, not just yaoi ships. And there would be lots of love children.

A/N: The breeder/slaver doesn't have a name because he has such an insignificant role. He's only in the very beginning of chapter one. It'd be pointless and a waste of a character.

:Fit for a King- Chapter 1:

A time ago, in the age of kings and queens, knights, squires, and peasants, there was a boy. He was anthropomorphic, more commonly referred to as a furry. This particular boy was named Ventus and he was a blond kitten. Born and raised in captivity, he had never seen any of the world outside of his small, grey cell.

But now they were making him clean and presentable. Unknown to Ven, the prince's birthday was in two days, and Ventus was to be one of his presents. Furries were rare, and were generally used by nobility as slaves. Some kept them as pets. Furries were seen as a sign of status. If you had one, it boosted your reputation, because not only were they rare, they were also very expensive when bought from a breeder or slave trader.

Ven realized they were cleaning him to prepare him to go away. He didn't mind where he went, as long as his new master was nice. Not as if he had a choice. He was at the complete mercy of his new owner.

The days passed quickly, and very soon the day of Ventus' departure was here. His whole body had been cleaned to the point of shining, his hair nicely washed, cut and groomed, his little cat ears poking out at the top. He was led outside, where he squinted against the bright early morning sunlight and looked around in awe. Ven had never been outside before and he greedily took in the sights with his ocean blue eyes. A carriage quickly pulled up to the breeder/slaver's (the man did both) estate and stopped in front of Ventus and the man. The doors opened and a somewhat tall man with feminine pink hair got out and purposefully strode towards them.

"Lord Marluxia, a pleasure to see you again. Here is the boy, as you requested." Ventus was pushed forward slightly by the slaver, so Lord Marluxia could see him more clearly. The pink haired man gently grabbed his face and studied it from different angles.

"Yes, thank you very much. He's perfect." Marluxia handed over a heavy bag of coins to the slaver and took Ven's arm. "Come along. We must get you some new, proper clothing before I take you to the palace." Ventus allowed himself to be led to the carriage and got inside. Lord Marluxia got in as well and sat across from him. The slaver had taught him to never question the one who owns you, but as the carriage started moving, he found himself doing it anyway.

"Why are we going to the palace? Do you live there?" Once he realized his mistake, he hung his head, expecting to be rebuked. To his surprise, Lord Marluxia just laughed.

"No, Kitten, I don't live there. You are to be my present to Prince Terra. Today is his birthday and hopefully this gift will win me his heart."

Seeing that Marluxia didn't mind him asking questions, he did it again. "His heart?"

"Yes. Prince Terra is the most beautiful man I have laid eyes upon. I would like him to be mine, and myself to be his. But enough about me, Kitten. What's your name?"

"Ventus. But I also go by Ven."

"Well, Ven, it's nice to meet you. Hopefully you'll find life with the prince agreeable." The carriage slowed before coming to a complete stop, signaling that they'd reached their destination. The driver opened the doors and Marluxia led him out. They were in front of a clothing shop, a very fancy one. Lord Marluxia quickly ushered Ven inside and to the counter near the back. A small brunette girl sat on a stool reading a book. She looked up at their approach and smiled at them.

"Hi! Welcome to Altered Memories. I'm Selphie. How can I help you?"

"Hello. I need clothing for this little kitten here. Preferably something to bring out his eyes." Marluxia answered, petting Ven's hair.

"Okay! Follow me and I'll measure him, then you can look at some of the things in the front." Selphie led them to the back, where she pulled out a tape measure and ledger so she could get Ventus' measurements. She finished in just a few minutes, and Marluxia took Ven back to the front to look at some of the clothes. He picked out a few outfits that he thought made Ven's eyes stand out and had Selphie alter them to fit the small blond. He told Ven to keep one of the outfits on and paid for all of them before taking Ven back out to the carriage.

"There's still a few hours before the prince's celebration. But we'll be going there now to present you to him. He will tell you where you are to be during the feast. Most people don't allow their pets to be present during feasts, but they are allowed during the celebration prior to the feast. Prince Terra isn't like the other nobility, so he may have you do something different."

"Yes, sir."

"Kitten, you don't need to be so formal with me. I don't really care for all the formality. Your ranking is technically higher than mine, since you are now the prince's pet, and an anthropomorphic one at that. The only ones above you are King Eraqus and Prince Terra. People will treat you like you're of a lower rank than them, but don't ever let what they say get to you. Always remember that you are better than those that have nothing better to do than act superior and put down others. Be sure to not become like them."

"I will. Lord Marluxia?"

"Yes, little kitten?"

"Thank you. For getting me out of that place, I mean. The man, he wasn't mean, but he didn't do more than he absolutely had to do to keep us alive. I had never even been outside until this morning when you came to get me. He always kept us in small, grey cells."

"Oh, Kitten. You poor thing. I promise Prince Terra will treat you better than that old man. And if he doesn't, even though you're my present to him, I'll come back and get you and you can be my cute little pet." Ventus giggled as Marluxia ruffled his hair and rubbed behind his ears. Marluxia laughed as Ven began nuzzling his head into his hand.

"You're too adorable for your own good, little kitten. I may not even give you to the prince. I might just keep you for myself." The little blond kept nuzzling Marluxia's hand and began purring. He was happy. He was finally out of that dreary place, away from that old man, and he was getting a new, nice master. He would finally see the world outside of the cold, drab walls of his old cell. He faintly remembered siblings. Maybe the prince would help him find his family.

It seemed like it took only a few minutes for the carriage to pull up to the palace gates and be let in. They were dropped off at the front stairs and they made their way in. A guard appeared seemingly out of nowhere and led them to the throne room, where Prince Terra was. Ventus' first impression of the Prince was that he looked very kind. He was also large, with broad shoulders and a wide chest. He could see what Marluxia meant when he said the Prince was the most beautiful man he had laid eyes on. He had long, shoulder-length brown hair, with the center spiked up. His bright blue eyes roamed around the room, taking in every detail, before coming to rest on Marluxia and Ventus. He motioned them forward.

"Lord Marluxia. To what do I owe your presence early this afternoon?

Marluxia went down into a bow. "My Prince. I have come earlier than the other guests to bring you your birthday present." He motioned Ventus forward. "This is Ventus. He's a little kitten, and a cute one, too." Ventus bowed before the prince as Marluxia kept talking. "I do hope you like my present. If not, I can always find another and keep this adorable kitten for myself."

The prince chuckled at this. "No. That won't be necessary. I accept your present and offer my thanks in return. If you wish, you may stay here until this evening when the celebrations start. I will have a maid take you to a guest room for you to stay in until then."

"Yes, Prince Terra. Thank you. Goodbye, Kitten. Hopefully I'll see you again soon." Marluxia was led away by a maid to a room somewhere else, leaving Ventus alone in front of the prince.

"Ventus? You can come up here. I don't bite." The prince laughed lightly, causing Ventus to blush. He took small steps toward the throne, shyly approaching Prince Terra. As he got closer, the prince reached out and put an arm around Ven's waist before pulling him closer and onto his lap. The small blond squeaked in surprise and blushed darkly. "So you're my pretty little pet. Marluxia chose well. Unless he doesn't know that I have a weak spot for small blonds, and he just got lucky."

Ven didn't know what made him do it, but he found himself telling the Prince something he knew he probably shouldn't. "Marluxia likes you. That's why he got me for you. He told me he wanted you to be his and him to be yours."

"Well, he couldn't have gotten a worse present to convince me of that. As I said, I have a soft spot for small blonds and even if you weren't the cutest thing ever, I see Marluxia as nothing more than a friend. But to be diplomatic, I guess I can't let on that I know of his infatuation."

Ventus hung his head and covered his face with his hands. "I-I'm sorry, Prince Terra. I shouldn't have told you that. It was rude of me."

Said prince gently tugged Ven's hands away from his face and looked him in the eyes. "It's fine, Ventus. Thank you for telling me that. I know Marluxia never would have. He would have waited for me to make the first move. He definitely isn't my type, so no move would have ever been made. And please, just call me Terra. You don't have to be so formal with me."

"Okay, Terra. Um, I have a question."

"What's wrong?"

"Lord Marluxia told me that most nobles don't allow their pets to be at feasts with them, but they are sometimes allowed at the celebrations beforehand. What do you want me to do?"

"You will be by my side all night. I'm not like those other nobles who parade around their pets as a sign of wealth and only bring them out to show them of to their other snooty friends. I treat mine, animal or anthropomorphic, with kindness and affection. You will sit beside me at the celebration and the feast, and at the dance later tonight, you will sit in the chair beside mine. I'm afraid I may have to get up and dance frequently with the various ladies, but after everything is over and it is time to retire to our rooms, you will stay in mine with me. We will talk more tomorrow about yourself. In the meantime, why don't I show you around some?"

Ven smiled up at the kind prince. "Yes, thank you. I'd like that."

A/N: I was lazy and didn't want to type out Terra showing Ventus around. So next chapter will be the beginning of the celebration and everyone else will arrive. So... A new story! As if I didn't already have too much to do, with 2 other chaptered fics and a drabble/oneshot series to work on. This is my first time writing Terra and Ventus, and I haven't played BBS, so they're most likely going to be OOC. I'm kind of basing them on the personalities they had in the all the Terra/Ven fics I've read. I'm not too sure how this story is gonna go. I have a few ideas, no idea how to use them. So, if anyone wants to influence my writing, go for it. Your ideas are always welcome here.

Huggles and Cuddles-

Autumn \\(^o^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any related things. Even though I really want to.

A/N: Oh, hey, look! I actually put this at the beginning this time. Surprise! Well, welcome to chapter 2 of FFaK. To those of you that made it this far, congrats and thank you. Apparently I'm doing something right if you're reading this. So, re-cap! Ven now belongs to Terra. It's Terra's birthday, so there's a celebration (not a party. This is set in the 16th or 17th century. They were too classy for mere parties. But its an alternate world, so they have electricity and running water and various other modern conveniences. Its fanfiction. I can do whatever I want in it.) Ven was Marluxia's present to Terra. And now everyone else is arriving. Without further ado...

* * *

:Fit for a King- Chapter 2:

Ventus sat beside Terra in the throne room they were in before Ven's tour of the palace. While they were out, Terra had someone put in a chair for Ventus beside his. It was smaller than Terra's, but no less intricate and elegant. Terra's father, King Eraqus, sat on Terra's right. He was speaking to one of the palace guards, probably about the guests that were supposed to be arriving in the next few minutes. As soon as Ven thought this, as if on cue, the first guests began coming into the throne room. In the lead was a giant man with long, black, dread-locked hair. Behind him were a handful of others. There was a blond man with a goatee holding onto the dread-locked man's hand. Another blond with a mohawk/mullet combination followed closely behind them. Marluxia was also there, chatting with a man wearing an eye patch and grey streaks in his hair.

Ven felt intimidated by the newcomers. Being unversed in court life and etiquette, he was afraid of doing something wrong and embarrassing Terra. Terra noticed Ven's discomfort and reached out a hand, squeezing the blonde's with his own. Ven looked over at the Prince and tried to smile, but it came out wrong.

"Don't worry. They'll like you. Just be yourself. Relax a little." Ven nodded slightly, feeling just a tad bit better. That completely left the room after a whole new group of nobles entered the room. He decided to look at the floor instead of the people arriving, thinking it would help him calm his nerves. A few people from this new group of arrivals approached Terra to wish him a happy birthday.

"Hello, Axel. And who's this with you?"

"This is Roxas. I thought you met him already? Maybe it was some other brunette. Who's the blonde cutie beside you?"

"This is Ventus. Marluxia got him as a birthday present for me. Ven? Say hi."

Ven looked up, and the redhead, presumably Axel, gasped. Looking beside Axel, there was another blonde furry, from the looks of his ears, another kitten. At Axel's gasp, the other blonde, Roxas, looked up. Ven stared in shock. Roxas looked _exactly _like him. All four of them, Ventus, Roxas, Axel, and Terra, paused in shock before Axel spoke up.

"Roxas, didn't you mention you had siblings?" Roxas nodded slowly. "Looks like we found one, then."

Roxas began walking to Ventus while the other two men watched. He reached out and touched Ven's face. After searching Ventus' eyes for a few moments, he smiled warmly. Ven smiled back with as much warmth as Roxas had, and took his newly-found brother's hand in his.

Terra exchanged a glance with Axel, and then smiled at the two furries. "How about the two of you go somewhere else so you can talk. I'm sure there's a million questions you have for each other."

Ven looked up, his eyes wide and unsure. "Really? Are you okay with that? If you're not, I can-"

Terra cut him of with a small laugh. "I'm sure Ven. Go. Have fun with Roxas. I'll have someone bring you food later. And Axel and Roxas were staying tonight anyway. So you can sleep in a room with him if the two of you want."

Ventus quickly got up, giving Terra a small hug and a quick "thank you" before taking Roxas' hand again and leading him out of the throne room. They wandered through the halls before making it to the hall Terra's room was on. Opening the door to another bedroom on the hall, Ven and Roxas entered, immediately going to the bed and sitting on it. They stared at each other for a moment before speaking at the same time.

"Where are-"

"How long have-"

Both laughed and Ven gestured for Roxas to go first.

"How long have you been out?"

"Just today. Lord Marluxia came to get me this morning. I had never been outside before this morning. It was so grey and dreary in the cell." Roxas reached over and took one of Ven's hands in his own.

"I'm so sorry. It makes me realize how lucky I am to have been taken out of there at a young age. Axel got me as a present for his ninth birthday from his dad. I've been with him ever since. We're, um, actually together now."

Ventus cocked his head to the side. "Together?"

"Yeah. Like, dating."

"Oh. What's it like dating someone?"

Roxas paused, not expecting the question, but trying to answer anyway. "Its like, being best friends with someone. You know their secrets, what they like, what they don't like, their fears, everything. And they know everything about you. The only difference is that you do things like kissing and holding hands."

"That makes sense. But, wait. Terra was holding my hand earlier. Does that mean we're dating?" Ven asked curiously.

"Did he ask you if you wanted to date him?" Ven shook his head 'no'. "Then you're not. He was probably doing it so you didn't get lost."

"Okay." Ventus paused in thought for a minute. "Roxas? Do you remember our parents?"

"Kind of. I remember blond hair, I think it was our mom. I don't think I ever saw our dad. And there were two others, they both had dark hair, like brown or black. But I can't remember faces or names. Just blobs with different hair colors."

"Maybe we can find them someday."

Roxas gazed out the window at the sky, looking as if he was remembering their family. "Yeah. Maybe someday."

They talked for hours after that, until they both fell asleep, curled against each other on the bed. They didn't even wake up when Terra and Axel came in to check on them. Seeing the two kittens sleeping, Terra quietly walked over and pulled the cover over them, kissing Ven on the forehead and wishing them sweet dreams in a whisper.

* * *

The next morning, Ven and Roxas woke early. Deciding to get breakfast, they quickly made the bed and headed out to the hall, bumping into Terra on the way out.

He smiled kindly down at the two. "Good morning, Ventus, Roxas. Hungry?" Both nodded vehemently, they had barely touched last night's dinner, they were too busy talking with each other. "Follow me. I'm sure Axel is in the kitchen already, harassing the cooks." They laughed and followed behind Terra. Walking into the kitchen, the small blonds were overwhelmed by the amount of noise, most of it coming from a certain redhead.

"Where are my eggs? I asked for those fifteen minutes ago! Just how long does it take you people to make eggs?"

Terra quickly walked over and intercepted an angry cook before he could hit Axel with his frying pan. "Patience, Axel. I'm sure your eggs will be done shortly." Waving over another (less angry) cook, he ordered them to make Ven and Roxas what they wanted. This cook looked happy to not be the one dealing with Axel, and hurried to do as the prince asked. After all the food was made and eaten, Axel said they had to leave, much to Ven's dismay. He reluctantly said goodbye to Roxas, hugging him and promising they would see each other again. He quietly stood at Terra's side, watching as Axel and Roxas got into their carriage. Waving again for the last time, they quickly drove out of sight.

Turning to Ven, Terra noticed the sad expression on his kitten's face. "Don't worry, Ven. They're not gone for forever. I promise they'll be back soon, especially now we know Roxas is one of your siblings."

Ventus smiled at Terra. "You're right." He looked down for a moment, thinking, before he turned back to the prince. "Terra? Do you- I mean, can you, and will you, help me find my other siblings? Roxas said there were two more."

"Of course, Ven. Anything for my adorable little kitten." He said, scratching behind Ven's ears, making him purr. They turned and went back inside the palace, running into Marluxia on their way back to Terra's room so they could talk.

"Kitten! Where were you? I didn't see your cute little face at all last night."

"Ven found one of his siblings, he spent all night talking with him."

"A sibling? Wait, do you mean Axel's kitten? Because he looks exactly like Ven." Terra nodded in affirmation. "Oh, Ven! I'm so happy for you! One day out in the world and you're already finding your family."

"One member of his family. According to Roxas, there's two more, and we still don't know his parents."

Ven finally spoke up. "Roxas said only our mom was there with us. He said he never saw our dad. I think once we were all old enough, we were kept in separate rooms, because I don't remember ever seeing anyone else my age, or any other pets or slaves at all. The only person I ever saw was the old man, but even that didn't happen often."

Marluxia made a small, sympathetic noise. "My poor little Kitten. No wonder you're so shy. You never had anyone to talk to. Don't worry. That'll change soon. You're so cute and like-able everyone is going to want to know you."

"Lets hope not. I don't want to have to keep all the creeps away from Ven. They'd take advantage of him."

"And that's why you let him socialize with people you know and trust. And keep him by your side all the time. That's what I would do if I had a kitten as cute as this little one." Marluxia cooed and began playing with Ven's hair, rubbing his head and scratching behind his ears like Terra had done a few minutes before. Ven began purring again, making Marluxia laugh. "See? He's adorable. Everyone's going to love him."

Terra rolled his eyes. "I never said they wouldn't."

"Its been nice talking, but I have to go. I can never stay away from home for too long. My garden needs me. Ven, hopefully I'll see you again soon. Both of you have a nice day."

"Goodbye, Marluxia. Have fun in your garden," Terra replied with a small smirk.

"Laugh and joke all you want, but you haven't seen them. They are worth all the work. And I bet if you spent a little time gardening, you would like it too."

Terra waved him off. "Maybe, maybe not. But lets not have this argument again. You need to get home. Arguing will only make you late."

"You're right. Goodbye, Terra and Ventus. See you again soon, hopefully."

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly, with Terra meeting with a few nobles early in the day, getting it out of the way so he could spend the rest of his time with Ventus. That afternoon, they went outside and walked around the palace gardens talking until it was time to go inside for dinner. They ate quietly, because both were tired form walking all afternoon. Heading back to their room, Terra had to pick Ven up and carry him the rest of the way so he wouldn't stumble and fall while walking. Going into their room, he sat Ven on the bed and changed him into night clothes, tucking him into bed before changing his own clothes and laying down beside him. Ventus immediately curled up beside Terra and began breathing softly. The prince smiled down at his little blond before closing his eyes and following him into dreamland.

* * *

A/N 2: That took me _forever_ to come up with. I'm so sorry if you wanted this to be posted earlier, but I really didn't get most of this written until recently. Even then, I'm not satisfied with it. And my wonderful beta reader is too busy at the moment, so he couldn't read over it for me, so if its crap, I'm sorry. This is my first draft and its probably all over the place, but I'm done with it. Finally.

Please, please, _**please**_ review. I really want to know what you think of this so far. I know its only 2 chapters, but still. I had 30 something people read chapter 1, but I only got 1 review. I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me. And on that note, if you're reading this and you read my oneshot Forevermore, lets say hypothetically I'm writing a second chapter. Would any of you read it? And if you haven't read it, go read it, then tell me if you want a second chapter. Please? *gives puppy eyes, even though I suck at them* I'd love you forever.

Hugs and Cookies

Autumn \\(^.^)/


End file.
